Cudgel
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Original *'Advance Skill:' Reach - Doubles attack range of weapon. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *'Reach '- Reach advance effects the range. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *C3 gets longer with Combo upgrade. Can end C3 prematurely if you don't continue to press charge attack. *N4 stuns if you have not upgraded combo at all. *N5 stuns if you have upgraded combo only once. *Non upgraded N4s hit can "telescope" left or right during the attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. Tips 'Combos C4->C2->C3 N4->C2->C3 C4->C2->C2 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust: On C1 is very effective against players and can interrupt their combos. Also is good for suppress and confront with a wind orb. While they are busy taking the base slow them down. Pierce: A very powerful attack, if used with a lightning/wind orb and attack x2. Can deal a lot of damage to the opponent. Crescent: Has super armor like the C3, so it is hard for opponents to interrupt you during this. Moon: On C1 is very good for defeat mode and can kill large group of enemies in one attack. Fan: Very good with reach and hit can hit behind an opponents guard. Eclipse: Also good like Fan and does good damage. 'PvP/Confront' Do not flask to combo 2. As if you do, you lose the stun effect on your N4 or N5. Cudgel is one of the few weapons that has C2 elemental activation, and C2 has a good motion damage value. A common method for Cudgels is to stun with N4 and N5 attacks then do damage to the enemy using your C2 and an inferno/blitz/tornado orb. Wind is the most preferred element to use because you can hit the enemy at least two times with C2, provided you connect with the attack, before they can air recover. You need to time your attack so that the C2 will hit them just as they are coming down. If you use a fire orb they will be able to recover after the first hit, and with a lightning orb they can recover if they are fast enough, to block in time for the second C2. Flasking to combo 3 is viable though for filling the musou meter.Category:Weapon